


The Salvation of Dean Winchester

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was severely injured in an accident that killed his lover. He has been sent to a physical rehab center to regain use of his leg again. This is when he meets Cas Novak, his physical therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dean was pissed. Of course, they would send him to a rehab center. They just wanted to get rid of him, they were totally fed up with him. 

Sammy was all like, “Dean, you’ve got to rehab your leg if you’re ever going to walk again.” 

But let’s face facts, folks, he never was going to walk again.

It was all too painful and just too fucking hard. Nothing like spending four months in a freaking hospital to make you lose your faith in humanity. And this leg… this fucking leg. It was never going to work again. Dean knew it. Sam knew it in his heart. The doctors probably knew it but they just didn’t know what else to do with him.

So here he was, at the Lawrence Physical Rehab Center. Room 304, that’s home now.

Dean lay in bed, looking out the window. It was winter and the trees were bare. No snow yet, but that was coming. He heard someone enter his room but he didn’t turn around.

“Mr. Winchester? I’m Meg Masters, your nurse. May I call you Dean?”

Dean just grunted. 

“Is there anything I can do for you right now? Anything I can get you?”

Again, just a grunt signaling a no.

“Well, okay. If you need me for anything, Dean, just press the button.”

She left.

Dean sat and looked out the window until it was too dark to really see much of anything. They brought him a dinner tray but it sat untouched. Eventually, someone came and took it away. Dean just sat, looking out the window into all that was dark.

He slept. The sounds of them bringing him a breakfast tray woke him up. He just turned over.

 

Suddenly his covers were yanked off, leaving him lying on the bed on his sleep pants and Styx T.

 

“What the fuck?” Dean sat up.

 

“Congratulations on sitting upright, Dean. Good morning. My name is Castiel Novak and I am your personal physical therapist. Nice to meet you.”

 

Dean looked up and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen scowling at him. This dude had the bluest eyes that heaven had ever created. But still, Dean was not interested in anything Mr. Beautiful had to say.

Novak continued. “You and I are going to go to a room and evaluate the strengths and weaknesses of your leg. Now, you can go in your sleep pants and looking like a homeless person, or you can get up and put on some sweats, clean up and I’ll be back in thirty. Your choice. But you will be going.”

 

Dean just stared at him. Who did this mofo think he was?

“Now look here…” 

 

‘Nice to know you also possess the power of speech. Get ready.” 

With that, he turned and left the room.

 

Fuck, what a tool. Dean got up and took a piss, and stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He did look rough. His hair was a mess and he had about a four-day growth of beard. Maybe more, he didn’t really remember. He combed his hair, only out of habit really, and changed into some sweats and a T.

 

In exactly thirty minutes, Novak came back in the room with a wheelchair. 

“Okay, Dean, get in the chair.”

 

“I don’t suppose ‘no’ is acceptable?” Dean gave it a try.

 

  
“Absolutely not. Get your ass in the chair.”

 

Castiel helped Dean stand up on his good leg. He swiveled and sat in the chair. Dean pushed the feet down and put his good foot up, but had to use his hands to put the other foot up. 

 

Castiel pushed him down a couple of halls into a room with equipment like parallel bars around the room. He rolled Dean over near the bars. 

“Okay, Dean stand up and grab the bars, please.”

Dean was fuming but he couldn’t see any way out of this. He growled but stood up with a hand from Novak and grabbed the bars. He grunted and stood on one leg. Castiel pulled the chair away and Dean stood holding on to the bars on either side of him.

 

“Okay, Dean, can you put any weight on your leg?”   
  


Dean put it on the floor and just said, “No.”

 

“Okay, try and take a step, holding on to the bars. I’ve got you, you won’t fall.”

With that, Novak grabbed the back of Dean’s sweats and held on.

Dean took a step with his good leg. His arms were bulging with the strain of holding himself up. He drug his other leg. It wouldn’t hold any weight.

“Fuck this! Put me back in the chair.” Dean was sweating and his face was red.

 

“Okay, Dean. Relax. I found out what I need to know. Come on.” Castiel helped Dean to the wheelchair. He wheeled him back to his room, but not to his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat opposite to Dean.

 

“Okay. You have a bum leg. My job is to turn that bum leg back into one that works. I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to do just that. But Dean, it means work. Both of us have a lot of work to do and it won’t be easy. But I promise you, you will have control of your leg before you leave here.”

Dean just looked at the floor, not saying a word.

“Dean? Look at me.”

 

Dean looked directly at Castiel and said, “That is a load of crap, Novak. I’ll never walk right again. I’m broken and I just can’t be fixed, so why don’t you go give your pep talk to someone who cares. Now, put me back in bed.”

 

Castiel sighed but helped Dean back into his bed and left.

 

The next morning, after another uneaten breakfast, Castiel came into Dean’s room. He looked at the tray and then walked calmly over to Dean.

“Okay, Winchester, if you are going to act like a baby, I guess I’ll have to treat you like one.”

Dean’s head jerked up just in time to see Castiel get a big spoonful of cereal and head it towards Dean’s mouth. 

“Need me to make airplane noises here?” Castiel said ruefully.

Dean slammed his mouth shut and glared at Castiel. He turned his head away and said, “What the ever loving fuck, Novak? What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Castiel said, “If you’re gonna act like a big baby, I’m gonna treat you like one. Now, come on, Dean. You don’t want to be in a wheelchair forever. You had a bad experience, but man, you’re alive. Don’t you want to get better, go and live your life? Maybe meet some nice girl and settle down?”

 

Dean laughed. “Meet a girl? No thanks. I’m gay. So now, let me have your homophobe crap so we can get that over with.”

 

Castiel laughed, too. “That would be weird, because I’m playing for your team too. Now eat your damn breakfast so I can get started.”

 

Dean looked shocked, and began to eat.

 

A little later, Castiel came back. He told Dean to lie flat on his back. For some reason, and he had no idea what it was, Dean did.

Castiel grabbed his leg and held it under his calf. He lifted it and bent it at the knee. He pushed the bent leg up close to Dean’s body.

“This may hurt. If it does, please tell me right away.”

Castiel continued to push Dean’s leg towards his stomach and finally, it really began to hurt.

“There.” Dean said, with a strain in his voice.   
  
Castiel immediately let the leg back. 

“I want to do this four more times, Dean.”

 

Dean just grunted. He was thinking about this guy. He really had a way about him, and a mouth on him, that was for sure. He also had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. 

Fuck that. He concentrated on his leg.

 

Castiel repeated pushing Dean’s leg up the four times. Then he explained that he wanted to roll Dean’s leg out to the side, and again, to say when it hurt. He repeated that five times and Dean didn’t experience any pain. Then his leg got lifted straight up five times. 

Castiel did various stretching exercises, judging the amount of flexibility Dean had and also where his pain levels were. He was a little surprised that Dean was cooperating but he was grateful that he was, at least. 

He put Dean’s leg down and said, “Thanks. I’ll be back after lunch to do this again. In the meantime, is there anything I can do for you, anything I can get you?”

 

Dean shook his head no and just turned over, away from Castiel.

 

Dean was picking over his lunch tray. Meg came in and told him he could call from now on and order what he wanted to eat. She showed him the menu and explained how to call to get what he wanted. This was a little better, so Dean tried it. He ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a piece of cherry pie for dinner. He actually was looking forward to that.

 

About an hour later, in came Castiel again. Dean sighed and laid down, which produced a big grin from Novak. 

“Got you trained already Dean. Wonder what else I can get you to do for me?”

 

Shit. Was Novak flirting with him? Not possible.

 

Castiel repeated the exercises. This time Dean was a lot sorer. Castiel explained that it was because his muscles weren’t used to being worked and that it would get better quickly.

 

After Novak left, Dean tried watching a little TV. It beat looking out the window.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They went that way for a couple of days. Castiel coming in twice a day and doing the exercises, Dean grumbling but allowing him to do them. Dean started eating again, watching a little TV. 

Dean guessed he decided to try and live.

Sammy came to visit when he could. He had a lot on his plate between college, his job and his one true love, Jess. But it was good to see him, and he was obviously relieved to see Dean at least attempting to join the world of the living.

 

Then Castiel came in the room with a wheelchair.

“What the fuck is that for?” Dean eyed it suspiciously.

 

Castiel answered, “We’re going to try the bars again.”

 

Dean growled, “Like hell we are. ‘We’ aren’t going anywhere. You can try and drag me in there but I am not trying to walk again. Fuck that.”

 

Castiel walked up to Dean, leaned over and said, “When you can take four steps using the bars, I’ll let you fuck me.’

 

Dean’s head shot up. He looked Castiel in the eye and saw only honesty there. He wasn’t lying, he really would let Dean fuck him. An interesting thought…

 

Dean said, “Let’s get to it then, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled. “Cas,” he said thoughtfully, “I like that. Come on, grumpy, get in the chair.”

 

So began the rehab of Dean Winchester. Cas helped him with strengthening his muscles every day and twice a week, Dean worked at walking on the bars. 

It was excruciatingly hard work. Dean mostly had to keep himself upright using his arms and one leg. As strong as the muscles seemed, they just weren’t enough to make the leg support him. 

Dean was getting discouraged again. And with his discouragement came anger and withdrawal.

 

“Easy to offer me the chance to fuck you, it’s obvious I’m never going to take those four steps. Fuck this, I’m tired and sick of the whole thing.”

 

Cas said, “I know it’s hard, Dean. I told you from the get-go that it would be. But I know you can do it. I know you can. And if it takes me changing the terms of my offer, I will. I’ll blow you every time you go to work on the bars. How’s that for a deal?”

 

“Okay, what is up with you, Cas? Are you just the institution’s slut, fucking all the patients to get them to do shit?”

 

Cas looked mad. “That was really uncalled for, Dean. If you haven’t figured out that I have the hots for you, and only you, then you’re an idiot. And I am inclined right now to think you  _ are _ just an idiot. You know what? Fuck you. You want to lay there forever, be my guest.”

With that, Cas turned and left.

 

Dean sat and thought things out. The accident had been devastating. His boyfriend had been killed and Dean barely survived. All those months in the hospital had just sucked the life out of him. And then this rehab place, Dean had just about been ready to die.

But then Cas breezed in and made him come back to life. And here he was wussing out, and hurting Cas on top of things. Dean felt pretty much like a grade A ass. 

He put in a request for Cas to come to his room. And he waited. The next day, a new physical therapist showed up, but Dean flatly refused to deal with her. He insisted on seeing Cas. Nothing that day, and Cas didn’t show up the next day either. Dean just sat in bed and waited.

 

Finally, on the third day, Cas came in the room and stood near the door.

“I heard you wanted to talk to me, and you wouldn’t work with Ruby. So, here I am.”

 

Dean looked sad and sheepish. 

“Cas, I was a complete ass. I’m really sorry, I never should have said that to you and I just hope you can forgive me. Even if I blew it as boyfriend material, I only want you as my therapist. Can we start over?”

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a minute or two. Then said, “Okay. I am willing to work with you again. As to being boyfriend material, we’ll just have to see about that.”

  
Dean grinned and said, “Does this mean I can still get a blow job?”

 

Cas chuckled and said, “I said, we’ll see.”

 

Cas worked on building Dean’s muscles back up. His leg was getting stronger, even Dean could tell. 

 

Dean decided to try the bars again. But to be honest, he was really hoping for that blow job.

 

The next day, when Cas came in, Dean told him that he was thinking about trying the bars again, but didn’t know if he was really motivated to do it.

Cas looked skeptical. “Humm. I think you just want that blow job.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

 

“Tell you what,” Cas said, “you get on the bars for ten minutes, and I’ll blow you when we get done.”

 

Dean quickly said, “Deal.”

 

Dean was bound and determined to make the ten minutes. It hurt like hell, he was dripping sweat and his arm muscles were burning, but he did it. He was really excited and it never occurred to him that in a way, Cas had tricked him into doing more than he ever thought he could.

At any rate, Dean was grinning from ear to ear on the way back to his room. 

Cas stopped at the nurses’ station and said, “I am going to be doing some very intensive therapy with Mr. Winchester for about an hour and I do not want us disturbed under any circumstances.”

Dean thought to himself, “An hour?”

 

When they got to Dean’s room, the first thing Cas did was to lock the door. He walked to the wheelchair and helped Dean stand up. But instead of swiveling to the bed, Cas held Dean up with one arm and used the other hand to pull Dean’s T off of him and toss it onto a chair. Then he pulled down Dean’s sweats and boxers, leaving him naked.

“Need to do this while you are standing, Dean, it will make it a lot easier.”

 

Dean had no objections. Cas helped him onto the bed.

Cas paused and looked Dean up and down.

“You are so beautiful, Dean.”

 

Dean said, “Yeah, except for that fucked up leg and all the scars.”

 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed and said, “Dean, you’re beautiful. The scars don’t matter. The leg doesn’t matter. I think you are beautiful and that’s what matters.”

 

With that, he leaned down and kissed Dean. Sort of softly at first, tentative and light. He brushed Dean’s lips with his and they sort of fluttered together. But then it became harder, more urgent. Cas’ lips pressed against Dean’s and Dean answered back. Their mouths opened at the same time and their tongues met in the middle. It sent waves of tingling down Dean’s spine.

It had been a long time.

Cas pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss his way down Dean’s throat. Nipping and sucking a little, he found his way to the curve of Dean’s neck. Cas paused there and bit a little, causing Dean to gasp. Cas licked the spot where he had bit and moved on.

Dean’s cock was already rock hard and dripping pre cum but Cas wasn’t done with foreplay. He tongued around each of Dean’s nipples, sucked hard on them and lightly bit. Dean’s nipples were exceptionally sensitive and this action got a lot of moans and gasps out of Dean.

Cas trailed his tongue along the fine hair that led a trail to Dean’s cock. 

Cas crawled up onto the bed and straddled Dean. He put his head down and looked at Dean’s leaking cock for a moment. Then he licked along the slit, tasting Dean’s pre cum. Dean gasped and bucked up, Cas held him by his hips and shushed him.

“I’ve got you baby. I know it has been a while and I will make it good.”

Cas took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth and sucked lightly. He swirled his tongue along the ridge and sucked more. Then he sucked up the length of Dean’s shaft right down to the root. Dean felt his cock go into Cas’ throat and he almost came then. Cas used his tongue along the shaft and then pulled back a little, licking the vein along the underside of Dean’s dick.

Cas sucked in his cheeks to get good suction and ran up and down. While he was doing that, he lifted Dean’s balls and ran a finger under them. 

Dean was moaning and panting for breath. Even as he huffed, he was whispering, “Oh god, Cas, oh fuck… oh my god… good… fuck”

Dean had a fist full of Cas’ hair but was being very careful not to fuck or thrust into Cas’ mouth. It was so wet and warm and delicious; he had almost forgotten how fantastic a good blow job could be. And Cas was currently the king of good blow jobs.

Dean felt it coming. His balls pulled up, he felt heat in his belly. He moaned, “Cas. Baby, gonna cum.”

 

Cas just moved his mouth up under the head of Dean’s cock and sucked. Dean flooded his mouth with hot cum. It was like all six months of cum was shooting out all at once. Cas still swallowed every drop.

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled around Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean looked at him with blown pupils, and a sexed-out look on his face.

 

“Holy fuck, Cas. That was incredible.”

Cas just smiled and brushed back hair from Dean’s sweaty forehead.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you have any idea how badly I want to reciprocate, Cas?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah, I may. But I’m okay and we don’t have time. I’m gonna get you cleaned up and get your clothes back on.”

When Dean was dressed, Cas unlocked the door. 

Cas leaned over a kissed Dean softly.

“I’ll back this afternoon for the stretching exercises.”

 

Later that day, Cas came in with some new equipment for Dean. In addition to his stretching exercises, Cas had what looked like a giant rubber band. He hooked one loop around Dean’s foot and handed him the other loop. 

“Try to pull your foot away from the band, Dean. This is resistance training and it is really good for those lazy ass muscles.”

 

Dean gave it his best but really didn’t have a lot of success. He really tried to not get frustrated.

 

“You want to be the best at everything the first time, babe,” Cas said, “Some of this shit takes time and training your muscles to do things they forgot they can do.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “I know what would make me feel better.”

 

Cas grinned and said, “Yeah, yeah so do I. But we really do need to work on your leg sometime.”

 

Dean pretended to pout. Then he asked, “Does your offer still stand? If I take four steps?”

 

Cas answered, “Yes, Dean It still stands.”

 

“If I go work out on the bars tomorrow, will you let me give you a blow job?”

 

“You are the king of bribery, you know that? Okay, Babe, I’ll let you blow me if you work on the bars for fifteen minutes this time.”

Dean smacked his lips and made obscene sounds, making Cas laugh.

  
  


That evening, Dean was trying to read but he just wasn’t tracking. He just kept thinking about Cas. It amazed him that they met in such a weird way. And that Cas managed to drag him back to life. It had only been a few weeks, but he was pretty sure he was in love. 

When Benny died, Dean was convinced he would be alone for the rest of his life. Not only because of his injuries, but because he really had loved Benny. They had planned to get married and live a perfect life. When it all crashed around him, Dean felt dead inside. 

And then… Cas. Cas with his bed-head and his flashing, bluer than blue eyes. His smile would light up a small town and his laugh was just magical. Yeah, Dean had it bad. Now all he had to worry about was whether Cas felt the same about him, or if he was just a good lay.

 

The next morning, in came Cas with the wheelchair. 

“I expect you to switch to the crutches tomorrow, babe. I don’t intend to push you around for the rest of our lives.”

 

Dean took note of the ‘rest of our lives’ remark. Maybe…

 

“Fifteen minutes. It’s a long time, babe. Please, don’t over-do or hurt yourself just to get the prize at the end, okay?”

 

Dean nodded. He was determined to get to the four step point. Thinking far beyond just getting Cas’ cock in his mouth, he wanted it all. He wanted Cas under him, pupils blown, sweating and calling his name.

 

Dean almost stumbled because he was thinking about fucking Cas and not about trying to walk.

 

The fifteen minutes was excruciating but Dean did it. He could feel his leg getting stronger and he really thought he would be able to bear some weight on it soon.

 

On the way back to the room, Cas stopped at the nurses’ station and gave them the ‘intense session’ speech. When they got to his room, Cas locked the door.

Cas turned around and helped Dean onto his bed. 

“Strip.” Dean was looking at Cas like he was a piece of pie.

 

Cas took off his scrubs. He was standing in a tight pair of boxer briefs when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed. Dean reached and pulled down Cas’ briefs and Cas stepped out of them.

Cas was hard and pre cum was gathering at the tip of his cock. Dean reached for him and pulled him onto the bed beside him. 

They were kissing and their hands were everywhere. Dean ran his hand down Cas’ spine and Cas shivered. Then Dean bent down and took Cas’ cock in his mouth.

Cas gasped as Dean just sucked his cock down to the root. He opened his throat and took    
Cas completely, His nose nuzzled in Cas’ close-clipped pubic hair. Dean swallowed and reveled in the moans that produced from Cas.

He pulled back and swirled his tongue all around the shaft, working his way to the head. Pre cum still leaked and Dean licked it all off Cas’ slit, making Cas moan even louder. Cas had fists full of Dean’s hair and his eyes were shut tight. His head was thrown back and he was moaning and mumbling things like, “Oh fuck, Dean, of fuck, oh fuck, fuck Dean fuck.”

Dean sucked his way down again but this time, he popped off Cas’ cock and took each of his balls into his mouth, just enough suction to make Cas jerk in his arms. One lick under the balls and back to Cas’ cock.

Cas was quivering and suddenly said, “Dean I’m coming.” Dean tasted Cas’ cum, all warm and salty. He swallowed it all and sucked the head to get every drop.

 

Cas was panting and just collapsed on Dean’s bed. Dean laid next to him and took him in his arms. 

“Oh lord that was good, Dean. So fucking good.”

 

“I’m glad, baby. I aim to please.” Dean wanted to hold Cas all day and all night. He pulled him even closer and kissed his forehead and his ear.

Dean whispered, “I want to fuck you so much, Cas, it hurts.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Just walk for me, Dean. I want you to take steps so bad. It means the world to me.”

 

Dean sighed as Cas stood up and put his scrubs back on, unlocked the door, kissed his cheek and left.

 

Dean was thinking about how he really didn’t know shit about Cas. Cas knew where he was, stuck in this room. But where did Cas go when he left here? Was there anyone else in his life? Dean just had to know.

 

Cas surprised Dean by bringing cheeseburgers and fries in for dinner instead of the food they sent from the cafeteria. Dean was really happy to see real food, but also, he thought this was a good time to talk to Cas.

“Cas, I need to ask you something.’

Cas looked at him, waiting.

“I don’t know dick about you. I guess I need to know what you do when you leave work.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful. “Okay, Dean, that’s reasonable. Let’s see. I live alone, well, I say alone but I have a cat. I come from a large family, I have five brothers but we don’t talk much. I have a few friends, mostly lesbians actually,” At this point he laughed.

“I’m pretty quiet. I read, watch some TV and movies. I don’t know what to tell you.”

 

Dean was very relieved. 

“I worried. I wondered if you had someone at home, or where you lived, shit like that.”

 

Cas looked very serious. “Dean, I would never cheat. Never, on anyone. I’ve been cheated on and it hurts like hell. I would never have started up with you if I had someone else.”

Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand. They entwined their fingers and just sat together.

 

The next morning, Cas made Dean walk to the exercise room using crutches. Dean really had gotten better using them. Dean was fucking determined that today was the day he would take those four steps.

Dean used all of his energy, all of his effort, everything he had. He took one step, then another, He had to stop, sweat was rolling over him and Cas wiped his face. 

He whispered, “You can do this baby, I know you can.”

With a supreme effort, Dean took another step. There was no way he was not going to take the fourth. When he did, the entire staff that were in the room cheered. Cas hugged him so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

Dean actually walked. He never ever thought he would again. Thanks to Cas, he walked.

He rode back to his room in a wheelchair, he had used every bit of his energy taking those four steps.

Cas got Dean fresh clothes; his were wet with sweat. Cas stripped him and helped him into the dry clothes, then he got a basin, cloths and towels and washed Dean. Dean allowed him to do it because he was so exhausted and because it was Cas.

Dean huffed as Cas washed between his legs, “I get to fuck you.”

 

Cas smiled that million-dollar smile and said, “Hell yeah, you do. But you have to rest up first.”

 

Dean sighed, “Mores the pity.”

Cas laughed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas brought some bottles of water to Dean, telling him he needed to replace fluids because he had sweat so much. Cas told him to take a nap and that he would be back later.

Dean drank a bottle of water and fell asleep.

He slept a lot longer than he thought he would. It was lunch time when he woke up to the sound of the tray being delivered. As Dean was eating, Cas breezed into the room.

“Got a surprise for you, baby.”

 

Dean grinned. “Do tell.”

 

Cas smiled that smile and said, “I got you a pass. I’m taking you home with me when I get off work and you get to stay overnight.”

 

Dean winked and said, “Overnight, huh? Now that has some real possibilities.”

 

Cas said, “Damn straight. I get off at three and I’ll come and get you then.”

 

Dean was so fucking excited he was like a kid art his first sleep over. He threw a change of clothes into his duffle and got stuff like his toothbrush and shit.

Finally, it was three. Cas came in just a few minutes after and got Dean up on his crutches. Together they maneuvered Dean out the front door and to Cas’ car. Cas got Dean into the car, and tucked his crutches into the back seat. 

Cas got behind the wheel and turned to Dean. He pulled Dean in for a long kiss. Then he broke away and started the car.

‘I love that old time rock and roll’ blasted out if the CD player. Dean grinned.

“Bob Seeger, huh?”

Cas smiled.

 

It wasn’t a long drive to where Cas lived. He was in the bottom apartment of a small complex. There was a garden and it was all pretty nice. Cas helped Dean out of the car and on to his crutches. He led the way to the front door, unlocked it and helped Dean inside.

It was a really nice place. No9t too big but not little either. The living room was just homey. Overstuffed couch, chairs, real wood coffee table and end tables. A huge bookcase stood against one wall, completely filled with books.

“Like to read, I see.”

Cas smiled and said yes.

Dean felt goofy, uncomfortable and nervous, sort of like a first date in high school or something. Cas picked up on that.

“Sit down, Dean. I’ll get us a beer.”

 

Ah, beer, Dean hadn’t had one in months and it was like ambrosia to him. He relaxed and drank it from the bottle. Cas sat next to him on the couch and they just drank in silence, not really needing to speak.

The last of the beer downed, and Dean turned to Cas. 

“Cas…”

 

“Shh, baby, come here.” Cas pulled him in for a long kiss. It started sweet but soon turned hot and important. Mouths opened, tongues touching and poking around. Dean sucked Cas’ bottom lip into his mouth and bit down slightly, making a moan come into his mouth from Cas.

Cas pulled away and said, “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

This slowed Dean’s roll a little, just because of crutches and the slowness of his gait. But he got there and was on the bed soon enough.

Cas was pulling his T off and he sat up to help. He pulled Cas’ scrub top off and then there was skin to be touched. Dean ran his hands along Cas’ sides and up his spine. Cas was exploring Dean as well. Dean ran his hands down to Cas’ ass under the scrubs and he wanted more.

Dean growled, “Pants off, now.”

 

Cas pulled his scrubs off quickly enough but it took a little bit more to get Dean out of his jeans. Finally, they were naked. Dean drank in the sight of Cas naked. His hip bones were so sharp Dean thought he could cut himself on them. They definitely needed to be kissed. His belly was so flat it was almost concave. 

And then there was Cas’ cock. It was long and slim and perfect. Dean reached out and grabbed it. Cas sucked in a breath and thrust into Dean’s hand. Dean played with it for a bit, just enough to tease Cas.

Then he scooted up towards the headboard and sat up. He had given a lot of thought to how best to please both of them and still work around his leg. He directed Cas to straddle his legs and to put his ass in Dean’s face. Cas hurried to comply.

Dean used both hands to spread Cas’ ass cheeks wide. He looked at the tight little pink hole. It was clenched but Dean knew what to do. He put his mouth over it, and ran his tongue around, swirling around it. Cas gasped and began to moan.

Dean laid his tongue over Cas’ hole and then pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Cas made a wonderful sound, and Dean pushed his tongue in more. He licked and sucked around, feeling Cas just fall apart around him. He pulled his mouth away and just said, “Lube.”

Cas pointed at the table next to the bed. Dean grabbed the bottle and popped the cap. He poured a generous amount into his hand and sat the bottle aside. Lubing up his fingers, he pushed two into Cas. Cas hissed but pushed back on them. Dean pushed them in more and played around inside of Cas. Then he pulled back and pushed them in again.

Cas was begging for more. Dean began to scissor his fingers to open Cas up. Cas was desperately pushing against them. 

Dean said, “Easy baby. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk. I’m gonna split you open for me. Jut hold on. Don’t want it to hurt.” Dean grabbed a condom, opened the pack and rolled one on.

Cas said plainly, “I want it to hurt. Please fuck me Dean, now.”

 

Dean told Cas to get flat on his stomach. He did. Dean positioned himself on top of Cas, holding himself up with his arms. He reached down and grabbed his cock, found Cas’ hole and breached the rim.

Cas cried out a little and Dean was worried that it hurt too much but Cas said, “Fuck me. Please. Fuck me now.”

Dean didn’t have to be told anymore. He pushed in until he was balls deep in Cas. He held a moment and then pulled back. The next thrust was harder, Cas grunted and caught his breath but he pushed up on Dean to get all of him.

Dean just lost all sense of where he was. All he knew was that his cock was sliding in and out of Cas’ very tight, hot hole. He looked down to see it disappear in Cas and it was a miracle. He went faster and harder, thrusting as if it was the first or maybe the last time he would ever do this.

He could hear Cas mumbling, “Oh fuck Dean good so good so good” and he was aware that he was saying things like, “Take me, Cas. Yeah, take it all. Gonna fuck you good, take me baby.” But it all seems sort of surreal.

He just wanted to be where he was. Over Cas. In Cas. That was his world, his universe, just where his cock was in Cas. 

Cas was rutting on the bed, looking for help to cum. Dean whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you off,” and listened to Cas whimper.

He just had to go faster and then he felt it rising. The heat in his belly, spreading to his balls and his spine and then he said, “I’m coming” and it was glorious.

He shoved into Cas as far as humanly possible and felt his cum shoot into the condom. He sort of collapsed on Cas and then rolled the two of them on to their sides.

He looked down to Cas' cock and saw it getting soft. There was a stickiness on the bed, so Dean knew Cas had cum too.

After they caught their breath, Cas huffed, “My god, Dean, that was amazing. It was so good I thought I would lose my mind under you.”

Dean smiled and said, “I guess I didn’t forget how to do it then, all those months I was laid up.”

Cas grinned and said, “Yeah, I guess you remembered just fine.”

 

It was dinner time. They went to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They managed to fix spaghetti and garlic toast for dinner. After dinner they sat in the living room, drinking beer and just talking. It was really nice, easy and as if they had known each other for years. Other than a debate about who was better, Led Zeppelin or Pink Floyd, they tended to agree on everything.  
After a bit, they started to make out. Just kissing, lots and lots of kissing, hands on skin under their T’s, nipping at earlobes and nibbling necks.   
After what seemed like forever, Dean murmured, “Please, let’s go to the bed.”

Cas helped Dean to the bedroom, and then he helped him take off his clothes.   
While he lay on the bed, watching Cas strip, he laughed grimly, “I used to be the one to strip my man. This is really humiliating.”  
Cas walked over to him and put a finger under Dean’s chin. He lifted Dean’s face to look at his own.  
“There is nothing humiliating about this. You are going to get that leg working and then, you can rip my clothes off if you want, pick me up and throw me on the bed. Now, it’s my turn.”

Naked, Cas came and lay next to Dean. Dean kissed Cas’ ears, his eyes, his neck and then, his nipples. He knew they were very sensitive, so he really took his time with them. Sucking, nipping, pinching and circling them with his tongue had Cas whining.  
“Dean, shit. Please, I’m dying here.”  
Chuckling, Dean moved down. Cas’ cock was diamond hard. Dean bypassed it and sucked on Cas’ razor sharp hip bones. Cas was moaning and rocking back and forth.   
Dean worked his way around on the bed and got between Cas’ legs. He pushed them up and apart, and buried his mouth on Cas’ hole. He licked and tongued around it, listening to Cas make sounds unlike any he had heard before. So erotic they were driving Dean nuts.  
Dean put two fingers in Cas’ mouth and then pushed them into Cas. Cas gasped and pushed back on them. Dean added another finger and fucked them in and out of Cas until Cas was begging him.  
“Please. Please fuck me Dean. I can’t take any more. My god, fuck.”  
Dean smiled. His bum leg was starting to hurt so he knew he was going to have to change positions. He flopped onto his back and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas got the message right away and he climbed on top of Dean.   
Dean groaned, “Fuck I wish I could have you under me.” He got out a condom and rolled it on.

Cas said, “Soon, baby, your leg will be better and you can climb on top of me and fuck my brains out.”

Dean just said, “Yeah, yeah. Now get on my cock.”

Cas did just that. He slowly lowered himself on to Dean’s rigid cock. He continued until he sat flat on Dean, completely filled with Dean’s cock. His eyes were shut tight and his head was thrown back. The look on his face was complete ecstasy.   
Dean lifted Cas up almost completely off his cock and held him there a moment. Then Cas plunged back down. Dean saw stars it was so good. He helped Cas establish a rhythm oh him, fast and hard.   
While Cas fucked himself on Dean, Dean was fisting Cas’ cock. Pre cum ran out of Cas and Dean rubbed it on the shaft, then he jacked Cas off. Cas was whimpering, “Of fuck oh fuck oh fuck its good oh fuck.” And then he jerked and came on Dean. He shot streams of cum on Dean’s chest.  
Cas coming made him clench tighten on Dean’s cock. It was like fucking a soft vise. Dean felt close, balls tightening and heat spreading out from the pit of his belly to his spine and then he felt it hit. It rolled over him like a summer storm: fast, wild and rough, and then softer and gentler… It blew his mind.  
Cas sort of collapsed onto Dean’s chest, panting and slick with sweat. Dean reached down and yanked off the condom and threw it in the trash. Then he put his arms around Cas.  
Cas finally lifted his head and said, “Shit, I bet I’m squashing you.”

Dean laughed, “No baby, you are fine.”

Cas rolled off and lay cuddled up next to Dean. He put his head in that special place where Dean’s neck became his shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other. Dean pushed Cas’ hair off his sweaty forehead and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. It was all so easy and so intimate.  
Dean said in a quiet voice, “Cas, I think I’m falling in love with you,”

Cas didn’t move. He just said from the area of Dean’s neck, “I know I love you, Dean.”  
They fell asleep without saying another word.

Dean had to go back today. He lay in bed, listening to Cas sleep. He really wished he didn’t have to go back, but the reality was that he had nowhere else to go. The apartment that he shared with Benny had long since been re-rented. All of Dean’s stuff got packed up by Sam and a couple of friends and put in storage.   
So essentially, Dean was homeless. Add to that he didn’t have his job anymore. Insurance was paying for his rehab but he had no income. He decided it was a little scary. How could he find a place to live with no job, and how could he get a job with no address?  
Cas made him think of these things. Before Cas, all Dean saw when he looked into the future was a black ball of pain. But Cas gave him hope and now, he was feeling a bit hopeless again.   
Cas stirred next to him, and said sleepily, “Hey babe.”

Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss Cas on the forehead, “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Cas sat up and looked at Dean. “What’s wrong?”

Dean was shocked. Could Cas really read him this easily?

“Oh nothing, just thinking.”

Cas looked deeply in Dean’s face. “Oh no you don’t, mister. This is more than just thinking and you will tell me what is wrong right now.”

“Shit, Cas, how can you read me that easily?”

Cas answered, “Because I watch you closely and I watch you because I love you. Now spill.”

Dean told Cas his thoughts about being homeless and without a job.

Cas said, “Yeah, I can see how that would be scary. But you are thinking you have one problem that you don’t actually have.”

“And what would that be?” Dean asked.

“Homeless. You are not homeless. You live here now.”

Dean was completely shocked. “Cas, dude, you don’t even really know me. I could be an axe murderer or I could fart noxious fumes in my sleep. Piss on the seat. Uh, uh…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake be quiet, Dean. If you are an axe murdered, I can certainly outrun you, I have slept with you at least one night and no farting I was aware of. I already know you don’t piss on the seat. So will you just stop it and admit you live with me and you love it?”

Dean nodded, afraid to try and talk. He hated crying and he didn’t want to turn this into a chick-flick moment.


	6. Chapter 6

When it was time to go back, Dean turned around and looked at the front of the apartment.

“I live here now.” He said in wonder.

 

Cas hugged him and said, “Yeah, you live here.”

When they got back to the center, Cas changed Dean’s contact info and home address (which, sadly, was left blank) to him. 

 

Dean was exercising with the big rubber band when Cas got to his room. Dean grinned and asked, “So babe, what is my incentive to go six steps?”

 

Cas laughed and said, “How about I fuck you?”

 

Dean looked thoughtful and said, “Holy fuck Cas. Yeah, I like that goal.”

 

Cas agreed. So that was Dean’s next goal.

 

Dean worked harder every time he was on the bars. He was making real progress and Cas was very proud of him. Dean now had a goal in life, and it wasn’t just to be fucked by Cas. He wanted to get out, to live with Cas, to have Cas trapped under him while he fucked him senseless, on two working legs. 

 

He wanted to get a job. He wanted to marry Cas. That last one was just a dream that he held close in his heart. He honestly believed he had nothing to offer Cas as a husband but he intended to work towards the goal of being worthy of Cas. 

He really wanted to be the best man he possibly could for Cas. He hadn’t been a good mate for Benny. To be honest, Benny wasn’t good husband material either. Looking back, he had loved Benny but it wasn’t real. It wasn’t what he felt for Cas. There were some things he hadn’t told Cas, and kind of didn’t want to.

Dean wondered if he needed to have the ‘old boyfriend’ talk with Cas. He decided he didn’t have to decide. Just let nature take its course, so to speak, and if it came up, then it came up. There were parts to his ‘old boyfriend’ story he really wished would never come up.

 

Cas worked his leg even harder. Dean joked that he would be positively bendy when he got out, and Cas said that would be fine with him.

As far as the bars went, Dean struggled but made progress in inches. He could see for himself that his leg was stronger and could bear more weight. He got to ditch the crutches and now had a walker to help him get around. He joked about becoming a little old lady. It really made Cas feel good, to hear Dean joke. To see his mood lighter.

 

Dean reached his goal of taking six steps by the end of the week. He actually took seven. Cas was beaming at him and that made his heart sort of flutter in his chest. He felt well,  _ proud _ , of himself? That was entirely new. It felt good.

 

Cas got Dean a weekend pass this time. He would take Dean home after work on Friday and they didn’t have to be back until Monday morning. Dean was as excited as a little kid, well, if the little kid was going to get fucked by his boyfriend (that was Cas’ joke by the way).

 

Friday Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his duffel packed waiting for Cas. He was looking the other way when Cas arrived at his door. Cas just took a minute to look at Dean. Beautiful Dean.

Dean had hair that sort of challenged you to say what color it was. It was gold and brown and red, all working together to make an entirely new color that was Dean’s alone. His green eyes were startling, the color of candy apples or trees changing color in the fall.

His physique was wonderful. His chest and stomach were not cut, not buff, but strong and muscular and just perfect to Cas. And then there were those wonderful, sexy bow legs. They alone took Cas’ breath away.

 

Dean looked up and saw Cas. A smile spread across his face that could challenge the moon. Cas grabbed his duffel while Dean used his walker and they were off for the weekend.

 

This time, Cas just ordered pizza which thrilled Dean. Again he hadn’t had one in six months. That and beer was really the way to his heart, he confided to Cas.

Cas laughed and said he thought it was through some combination of his cock and his ass. Blushing, Dean had to agree.

 

They started making out in the couch. It got messy and frantic all too soon. Cas drug Dean by the wrist to the bedroom, not even waiting for the walker. He half carried him, and threw him on the bed.

“Damn, you sure get strong and bossy when you top.” Dean chuckled.

Cas just looked at him with smoldering blue eyes that took Dean’s breath away. He stood over Dean and stripped him. Dean lifted his hips to allow his pants and boxers to be dragged down off him. Cas then looked at his junk like it was an oasis in the desert.

 

Cas was positively growling, “I am going to fuck you until you scream, Dean Winchester. I want to split you in two and make you scream.”

 

Just the tone of his voice sent chills down Dean’s spine and his words went straight to his cock.

 

Cas stripped and watching him made Dean even harder, if that was possible. Dean’s cock was absolutely running pre cum, like someone turned on a faucet.

 

Cas crawled over him. Dean looked at Cas’ cock, hanging down and looking so amazing but of course, Dean didn’t want to touch until he thought it was okay to do it.

Then Cas started at his forehead. He was covered with kisses, warm sweet kisses to his eyes, his cheeks, even his earlobes were kissed. Brief little flutterings like being touched by a butterfly wing. When he got to Dean’s throat it changed completely.

Cas was urgent, nipping and running his teeth along Dean’s neck. When he got to Dean’s shoulder, he bit him. Hard. Dean cried out but Cas shushed him. He then proceeded to suck a big deep mark on Dean.

Cas just growled, “MINE.”

 

Dean was lost in a swirling world of feelings. His brain was completely switched off. He had lost it somewhere between his navel and his taint. Cas was licking, biting or sucking on everything that he came across.

When he had Dean’s legs up and far apart, Cas worked on his inner thighs. He kissed and sucked on them, licking in the crease where his leg because his body. Dean was moaning and gasping at every kiss. Then Cas had his tongue in Dean’s hole and Dean wasn’t even sure how it happened.

Cas tongue-fucked him and then finger-fucked him until Dean was begging to be fucked.

Cas finally rose up, grabbing a condom and rolling it on. He lubed up his cock and ran some in Dean’s ass crack. He positioned himself over Dean. He looked deeply into Dean’s eyes and grabbed his cock. He pushed in just past the muscle ring and held. Dean gasped, then groaned, “Fuck me, Cas!”

Cas obliged. He shoved in all the way, until Dean could feel Cas’ balls on his ass. Cas pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in.

“Yeah, Cas. Yeah. Fuck me… oh… ‘s good…”

Cas went faster and pushed harder until they hit a rhythm that seemed to satisfy them both. Dean clung to Cas’ arms and Cas bent low to kiss Dean’s face. 

“Touch yourself, Dean. I need to see you cum.”

Dean grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down his shaft. It didn’t take much, Dean mumbled, “Gonna cum.”

He shot streams of cum along his belly. 

Cas felt Dean tighten and then tighten more around his cock as Dean came. This made his own rush come over him hard and fast. His thrusts became jerky and then he thrust in all the way. His cum filled the condom.

He fell next to Dean in the bed and they both struggled to slow their breathing. Cas pulled off the condom and tossed in the wastebasket.

“God damn, Cas. That was incredible. You sure you’re a bottom?”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, I greatly preferred being fucked, in the past anyway. I have to admit I enjoyed that a lot. Maybe have to give it a try from time to time once you’re home. But yeah, I’m happy being your bottom.”

“Well, you can top me any time you want, sweetheart.”

This ended in kissing.

They cleaned up and fell asleep spooning.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They woke up together the next morning. Dean used his walker to go and take a piss and then it was Cas’ turn. They crawled back under the covers, to hold one another and greet the day kissing. 

Kissing led to touching, which led to more intense touching and fingering and then Dean was pushing his cock into Cas in a spooning position. Cas pushed back on Dean’s cock and they were both moaning and gasping for breath.

Dean had one arm around Cas’ belly, holding him in place while he thrust in and pulled out, just lost in feeling how good it was to be in Cas. To feel how tight he was and how hot it was inside him. 

Cas was lost in feeling his man taking him, using Cas’ hole for his pleasure and yet making sure that Cas was pleasured too. Cas played with his cock almost lazily, not really needing to cum but yet, wanting to.

Dean became more urgent and needy in him and Cas knew he was close. He jacked himself faster and soon was shooting his cum onto the bed. Dean felt Cas tighten on his cock and this made him cum, filling the condom. 

It was amazing and miraculous and the best way to wake up ever.

They showered and dressed. Cas told Dean they needed to go grocery shopping today so Dean was forced to actually put on clothes.

 

Walking around the grocery store. Cas stepped away for a moment to look at something when Dean hears a voice yell, “Dean-o.”

Dean turned around as quickly as he could to see an old friend of his and Benny’s.

“Uh, hello Raph.”

“I thought you weren’t out of rehab yet.”

“Uh, out on a pass.”

Dean desperately wanted to get away from this guy.

Raph continued in a very loud voice, “I thought Benny had killed you that last night. He sure beat you half to death. Guess that’s why he was driving you to the ER, huh? So he wouldn’t get hit with a murder rap, yeah? Well, you did give him cause, Dean. What were you thinking?”

Cas walked up to them and said in a very icy voice, “Friend of yours Dean?”

Dean looked stricken. “Uh. Cas this is Raphael. Raph, my boyfriend Cas.”

“Boyfriend? Damn you move fast Dean.”

Cas walked up close to the guy and said, “Get away from us now, or I’ll kick the shit out of you.”

Raph looked surprised but moved away.

 

“Let’s go home, Dean.”

Cas didn’t talk on the way home and neither did Dean. Dean wished he could just disappear.

 

Finally, they were home, groceries put away and Cas made them both sit on the couch.

“Okay, Dean. What did that guy mean? Did Benny hit you?”

Dean looked stricken.

 

“Yeah, Cas, Benny hit me. He used to beat me on a regular basis.”

 

Cas wiped his hands over his eyes. “Why did you put up with that?”

 

“I thought I deserved it. I thought I was just no good. Benny was always sorry after.”

 

Cas continued, “And what happened the night of the accident. What did you do?”

 

Dean could barely speak. “Benny caught me cheating. I was cheating on him with some guy, okay?”

 

Cas asked, “And for that, he beat you half to death?”

 

Dean had tears running down his cheeks. “Well, yeah, I had it coming.”

 

Cas just said, “Jesus Christ, Dean. No one has that coming. You didn’t deserve that. I think cheating is wrong, but no one deserves to get beaten for it. I guess the accident hid the evidence of your beating. Shit. I would kill Benny with my bare hands if he weren’t already dead. Fuck.”

 

Cas pulled Dean to him and just held him while Dean cried. 

“Baby, Baby, it’s okay, It’s all over now. No one is ever going to hurt you again, I promise. You are safe with me. I love you, Dean.” 

Dean said quietly, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought you wouldn’t love me if you knew I cheated and that I let myself be beat on.”

Cas just kissed Dean’s face. “You goof. I love you no matter what happened in the past.”

They sat cuddled up on the couch until they got hungry and Cas fixed them something to eat. Dean sat in a chair and watched him. 

“You know I would never cheat on you, Cas.”

 

Cas turned around and looked at Dean, “I know.”

 

“I only did it because I was so unhappy. I think I sort of wanted Benny to beat me to death. At least I would have been out of it.”

 

Cas came up and hugged Dean. “I know, baby. I’m so sorry you had to live like that, but it’s all over. You’re with me now. You’re safe and I love you and we will never cheat on one another, I know that.”

 

After dinner they watched a movie, cuddled up on the couch, covered with an afghan, it was just about heaven to Dean. He tried not to worry about the future. He just wanted to be the best he could be for Cas. Eventually he would have full use of his leg back. Then he could find a job and pull his own weight. And somewhere down the line, he could ask Cas to marry him.

 

They went to bed. Cas began to kiss Dean on his eyes, his cheeks, his ears and then his mouth. They played tongues in each other’s mouths and then he moved on to Dean’s throat. He worked his was over Dean’s body, each of them growing harder and needier.

Then Dean said, “What do you want, Cas? Tell me what you want.”

 

Cas touched Dean’s face with a look of wonder on his face.

“You, Dean. I want you to fuck me. I want you in me.”

 

Dean made Cas lie on his stomach. He got a condom on, and used lube, both on Cas and on his cock. He reached and slipped into Cas and heard him make a sweet sound. Not a moan nor a gasp, just a sort of hum in his throat, it gave Dean shivers.

Dean pushed in all the way and proceeded to make love to his man. Dean lived to make Cas happy and to make him see stars when he came. He did his best this time to do just that. When Cas finally said, ‘Oh fuck, Dean, I’m coming” Dean moved his body up and down on the bed so as to make Cas rub on the bed and Cas cried out with his orgasm and that pushed Dean over the edge then, too.

They curled up around each other and Dean asked, “Was it good?”

Cas looked at him and said “You goof. It was amazing. It always is.”

They spent Sunday in bed. Cas assured Dean that he would do the laundry during the week while Dean was in the rehab center and all they had to do was to be happy.

They got up when they got hungry, but other than that, they napped in each other’s arms, talked, made out and cuddled. 

And of course, they made love a couple of times.

 

When Dean got back to the center on Monday, he was informed that his insurance company and the center had gotten together and decided he was ready to be treated as an outpatient. He was to be released at the end of the week.

Dean was thrilled but also scared. This was a big step for him and Cas and he still didn’t have a job. He called Cas to come to his room when he had a chance.

Cas showed up at lunch time, standing at the door and saying, “Hey, what’s up, beautiful?”

Dean told him.

Cas was thrilled.

“Baby, that’s wonderful! We can be together full time. I can bring you in for your appointments but other than that, it’s just you and me.”

 

Dean didn’t look quite as thrilled.

Cas looked worried. “What’s wrong? Please tell me.”

 

Dean said, “Cas, I know you were excited to have me live with you when it was just a dream of ours. But now, it’s a reality and I guess I need to know you still want me there. I don’t want to think you just felt sorry for me. Plus, I still don’t have a job and I don’t know when I can get one, I hate to be a mooch…”

 

Cas got angry. “Now you listen here, Dean Winchester. I want to live with you because I love you. How dare you say I felt sorry for you. I never did. And as far as you having a job, it will come in time. We don’t need you to work yet. Now, do you want to live with me or not?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “Yeah, I want to live with you, bossy.”

 

They hugged and kissed and started making plans.

The week passed quickly. Finally, dean got to go home with Cas permanently. They got him set up, clothes in the closet and underwear in the drawer. Dean still had some trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that he lived here, with Cas. 

He woke up and Cas was already downstairs, probably making coffee. Dean started towards the kitchen when he heard Cas on the phone. 

“Yeah, well, there is one thing you aren’t taking into account here, Gabe. I love him. That’s right, I am totally head-over-heels in love with Dean. He is the one for me. Yeah, Gabe. He is it.”

 

Dean grinned from ear to ear when he heard this. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

So they established their routines. Cas went to work, Dean did his exercises and cleaned. But Dean was doing a bit more in the way of exercising, as a surprise for Cas.

When he finally felt that his leg was strong enough, he was waiting for Cas one day after work. When Cas walked in the door, Dean grabbed him and drug him to the bedroom. Cas was laughing and asking if Dean couldn’t wait but Dean told him no.

When they got to the bedroom, Dean stood Cas next to the bed and took off his clothes. Cas’ eyes were big. When he was naked, Dean pushed him down onto the bed and stripped himself.

Dean crawled over Cas and kissed him, sucked on his throat, and worked his way down to Cas’ legs, which he pushed up and out. He got a condom, rolled it on and lubed up himself and Cas. 

Then he looked Cas in the eyes and he pushed his cock into Cas. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean proceeded to fuck his man until Cas was saying “Oh my god, Dean, oh fuck oh fuck…” and he came without even being touched.

Dean came soon after and then just sort of collapsed on to Cas. He growled in Cas’ ear, “Now that is how a man takes care of his baby boy.”

Cas grinned and said, “It sure is.”

Dean was thrilled with himself and his progress.

They lay there together for a while, and then Cas said, “I love being your baby boy.”

 

“Damn straight.” Dean growled.

 

“Can your baby boy get more?”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, of course. But I don’t think my leg is good enough for a second go, so you know what else a man does for his baby boy?   
  


Cas was grinning too. “No. What?”

Then he squeaked when Dean grabbed him and pulled him on top.

 

“He lets his baby boy fuck himself on him.”

 

Cas got big eyes and began to kiss Dean passionately. Soon they were both hard. Cas put a condom on Dean and lube.

Dean smiled and said, “Come on, Cas, fuck yourself. Use me.”

Cas positioned himself and then lowered onto Dean’s very hard cock. Dean lay there and watched his cock just disappear inside Cas and it was an amazing and awesome sight. Cas lowered himself until he was sitting on Dean and had every inch of Dean inside him. His eyes were big and he was moaning.

 

Then he lifted up until just the head of Dean’s cock was in him and he slid down again. It felt so good to Dean, in spite of the fact that they had just recently had sex, Cas was still tight around his cock. Cas was completely lost in fucking himself on Dean. He had closed his eyes tight and he was rocking faster and harder on Dean.

Cas had his hands on Dean’s belly to steady himself and he was just fucking himself for all he was worth. Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and just ran his hand down the shaft once and Cas came all over them. This was the tipping point for Dean.

He felt the heat in his balls and his belly. It spread out until it was all he could see or feel. He came hard and called out Cas’ name.

Later, cleaned up and in each other’s arms, Cas said again, “I love being your baby boy.”

 

Dean said, “This is how it is supposed to be. I want to be strong and protect you and fuck you like you need to be fucked, how you deserve to be fucked.”

 

Cas replied, “Then, I want us to be tested. I am sick of the condoms. I want to really feel your cum inside me. Can we get tested?”

 

Dean thought that was a wonderful idea and said he would make the appointment the next day.

 

They went for testing a couple of days later. Dean’s leg was better to the point that he felt he could begin to look for work. Cas was more skeptical.

 

“Sweetie, I need to work. I can’t just hang around here like a kept man.”

 

Cas sighed, “I get that, Dean, but I just don’t want to rush things. I need to know that your leg is 100% before you get a job.”

 

Dean agreed to one more week. In one week, he was going to look for a job.

 

Dean was a good auto mechanic and he knew it. He went back to Singer’s auto repair and asked for his old job back. 

Bobby was really glad to see him. They had been good friends before Dean got with Benny, but Bobby knew Benny was bad news. He and Dean drifted apart while Dean was with Benny.

Bobby was thrilled to hear about Cas. Dean even invited Bobby to come for dinner this next Sunday so he and Cas could get to know each other. 

Bobby gladly gave Dean his job back.

 

Cas was happy to have Bobby come for dinner. He wanted to get to know people who had been friends of Dean’s. And he was very proud of Dean for getting a job. He knew how strongly Dean felt about it.

 

Cas fixed homemade chili and green chili cornbread for Bobby. Bobby was really digging in, so Cas was pretty sure it was a hit. After they ate, they all had a beer together on the back porch and watched the sunset. Dean and Cas were holding hands and Bobby smiled when he saw that.

“You seem to be good for the kid.” Bobby directed this to Cas.

 

Cas smiled and said, “We’re good for each other. I love this guy so much.”

 

Dean just blushed and told them to knock it off.

 

When Bobby was ready to leave, he pulled Cas aside.

“This kid has been through hell, Cas. Please just don’t hurt him, I don’t think he could live through it.”

 

Cas assured Bobby that he was going to be with Dean for the long haul.

  
  


Dean insisted on chipping in on the bills and the food. Cas tried to tell him that it wasn’t necessary but Dean had his pride so Cas relented. They worked the same schedule so they got home at the same time and fixed dinner together, spent their evenings watching movies or Dr. Sexy M.D.

Most nights they fucked. Dean’s leg was pretty much back to normal and he had taken control over their se life. Cas was actually very submissive, which came as a surprise to both of them. But the more dominant Dean became, the more submissive Cas became.

 

Dean turned to Cas after the episode of American Horror Story was over and said, “Bed. Now.”

Cas rushed to comply. He stripped and got on the bed and waited for Dean.

Dean followed, and stripped. He crawled over Cas, straddling him and kissing him all over. Cas was breathless in no time. Dean worked his way down to Cas’ crotch and lifted his legs high and far apart.

He looked at Cas’ tight little asshole, all pink and puckered. He smiled and ran his tongue over it, listening to Cas gasp and moan. He knew Cas loved to be eaten out and he loved to do it. He dived in, circling his tongue around the hole and then plunging his tongue into it. Cas bucked on the bed, but Dean held his thighs tightly.

Dean tongue-fucked Cas until he was begging to be fucked. Dean wasn’t ready yet. He wanted to torment his baby boy a little more before he gave him what he wanted.

Dean licked a stripe along Cas’ ass crack and under his balls. He pulled each of Cas’ balls into his mouth and tongued them a little. Cas was almost screaming, begging to be fucked and saying he couldn’t take any more.

Dean just smiled and said, “Oh, I bet you can, though.”

Dean took Cas’ cock in his mouth and at the same time, he shoved three fingers into Cas’ asshole. Cas was almost in tears at this point. Dean sucked Cas in rhythm with running his fingers in and out of Cas. When he pulled back with his mouth, he shoved in with his fingers, and the reverse when he sucked down. Cas was just on the verge of coming when Dean stopped everything.

“Jesus fuck, Dean, you are killing me here.”

 

Dean just laughed and shoved his cock into Cas. That alone made Cas shoot cum all over both of them. Then Dean rode him hard and fast, taking his pleasure in Cas, on Cas, and with Cas. It was so mind-blowing good he came and almost passed out.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean saved a bit of money from every paycheck, and finally he felt he had enough to go ring shopping. He went on his lunch hours so Cas would not find anything suspicious about his behavior. He shopped all over town. He knew what he was looking for and he just needed to find it.

At last. He saw the exact ring he had pictured in his mind in the window of a small jewelry shop downtown. He walked in and talked to the owner, a really nice old gentleman. 

There were a matched set of the rings. These were the ones. Dean was so excited; he could afford them so he bought them on the spot.

He left work early to get everything ready. He fixed a nice dinner and set up candles on the table. He had white wine chilling. He even made a trail of rose petals to the bed. Then he waited for Cas to come home.

 

The door opened and Cas came in. Dean led him to the dinner table and Cas looked very impressed and more than a little confused. Dean sat him down, poured wine and served him dinner. It was delicious. After dinner, Dean led Cas through the rose petals to the bed. He stripped Cas and laid him down. Then he stripped himself.

Cas had hardly spoken since he got home. He was excited because he thought he knew what was happening but then, he wasn’t sure. He just did as Dean told him to.

Dean worked Cas into a frenzy using his tongue, his teeth and his hands. He lubed up and smiled at Cas

“No condom, baby boy. We got our test results today.”

Cas’ eyes got big and he was thrilled. So, this was what all the romance was about.

Dean shoved his bare cock into Cas. It felt amazing. Cas was hot and wet and tight. Dean could feel everything now.

They hit a rhythm quickly, it was hot and fast and rough. Dean wanted to claim Cas as his own, to take what was his. Cas wanted to be claimed.

Dean growled, “You are MINE. My baby boy, Mine forever.”

 

Cas answered breathlessly, “Oh god yes, Dean. I am yours forever.”

 

Dean shoved all the way into Cas and stopped moving. Cas moaned and wiggled, trying to get Dean to fuck him again. He opened his eyes and saw a ring, Dean had a ring right above him.

“Then marry me, Cas. Let’s make it official.”

Cas said “Yes., oh god yes. I want to marry you so much. But please, fuck me….”

 

Dean laughed and did just that. He fucked Cas until Cas was just blown away. And when he came, he shot hot streams of cum into Cas and they both felt every shot, Cas felt Dean fill him and it brought him to tears.

Dean held him while he cried.

“It’s just too wonderful. We are getting married and I can feel you cum in me all in the same day. It’s almost too much.”

Dean just covered his face with kisses.

“But next time, baby, I’m gonna eat you out.”

  
  


Cas was well into wedding plans. They were keeping it simple but Cas wanted to have a big party afterwards and invite all their friends and family. Bobby was standing up for Dean and Cas’ brother Gabe was standing up for him.

Gabe and Dean had never met, so Gabe came for a visit. Cas didn’t have a guest room so Gabe was staying at a motel nearby. He was scheduled to arrive on Friday just after they got off work.

Dean answered the door. There stood a short guy with a beard and longish hair. He breezed in, saying, “Well, you must be Dean-o. Happy to meet the man who finally got in my brother’s boxers. I thought he would never put out.”

 

Dean looked confused and Cas looked mortified. 

“Uh, shut up Gabe and just say hello to Dean like a normal human.” 

Gabe offered Dean his hand to shake and said, “Hello.”

He turned to Cas and said, “Normal enough for you?”

It was a wild evening. They went out to eat and Gabe hit on every female they came across and made lewd jokes about Dean and Cas. Dean was relieved when the evening came to an end and Gabe went back to his motel.

 

Dean sat Cas down in the living room.

“Okay, baby, what did your brother mean when he said he thought you would never let a man in your boxers?”

Cas looked ashamed.

“Dean, I was a virgin when we had sex.”

 

“What? You were a virgin and you didn’t tell me? Why the fuck not?”

 

Cas sighed, “Who wants to fuck a twenty-eight-year-old virgin? I really wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you and I figured if I told you, it would blow my chance.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Cas, you dork. I would have fucked you no matter what. I thought you were gorgeous the first time I met you and I really wanted in your pants. I just would have been, I don’t know, gentler if I had known.”

 

Cas said, “See? Right there. I didn’t want gentler. I wanted you, all of you. Fuck gentler.”

 

That made Dean laugh. “You’re still a goof for not telling me. And your brother’s obnoxious.”

 

It was Cas’ turn to laugh. “Yeah, he sure can be. But he has a heart of gold and would do anything for me.”

 

“Get in bed.” Dean was using his dominant voice.

 

“Yes sir.” Cas was eager to obey. He was naked in bed in no time.

 

Dean stripped more slowly, he loved to just look at Cas, looking at him as he stripped. It turned them both on. 

When he was naked, he crawled over Cas. He began with kissing, exploring every nook and cranny of Cas’ mouth with his tongue Then he sucked and nipped at ear lobes, down Cas’ neck and making his way to Cas’ nipples. He sucked on each of them hard, bit them softly until they were hard little pebbles and Cas was gasping and moaning.

He really didn’t need to finger Cas open any more, their regular sex removed the need. But he loved to do it because it just took Cas apart when he did. He worked on Cas until he had four fingers in him and he was fucking Cas with them, listening to the sounds he could make Cas produce. It was awesome.

At last, he tuned Cas over onto his hands and knees. He got in position behind Cas and mounted him roughly. Cas grunted and pushed back on Dean, trying to get every inch in him. Dean rode Cas hard and fast, just like he liked to do but didn’t every time.

He held just on the edge of hurting Cas. He never would actually hurt him but Dean loved to skirt around it. Cas loved it too, and he was whispering things like, “Oh sweet jesus, fuck me oh god fuck fuck fuck…”

 

When Dean finally came, he gushed hot sperm into Cas and just reveled in being able to feel it. Cas came as well, spurting cum all over the bed.

Dean pulled out, and Cas made a little whimpering noise.

“Shh, baby, hold on.”

Dean put his mouth on Cas’ hole and listened to Cas gasp. He proceeded to lick and suck all his cum out of Cas’ ass. He worked Cas into a frenzy, then he flipped him over on his back and kissed him, sharing the cum that was on his face.

Cas was in ecstasy, completely blown away by this. Just like Dean wanted.

 


	10. Chapter 10

They met Gabe for breakfast the next morning. Gabe seemed to be keeping his lewd comments toned down. Dean was grateful for that. He really didn’t appreciate Gabe making remarks about Cas. He was very protective and if, at any time it seemed like he was making Cas feel uncomfortable, Dean was going to shut that shit down.

All in all, it went well, though, and it was agreed that Gabe would come back in early May for the wedding. Cas and Dean had decided on May fifth for the day they would get married. 

Cas was in heaven planning the party. He had Dean sampling cakes and picking out music. Dean loved to see Cas having so much fun. Anything that made Cas smile was good with him. Dean only had a very few people to invite, but Cas had a large family and he wanted several brothers to attend.

 

If their days were filled with work and wedding planning, their nights were still filled with love. Dean got to thinking about it, and he realized that in all this time together, he had never taken Cas standing up. He was sort of amazed by this, but he intended to remedy this right away. He just needed to decide if he wanted Cas in the shower or some other room.

He got pretty hot thinking about it, so it was decided when he walked to the kitchen and saw Cas bent over, putting dishes in the dishwasher.

“Cas, stand up and turn around.” Dean used his dom voice.

Cas did as he was told. Dean walked over to him and took him in his arms. He began to kiss Cas passionately, while he rubbed his erection against Cas’ thigh. Cas got the idea quickly and acted as if he was going to the bedroom.

“Stop right there, baby boy. I want you in here.”

Cas turned around and came back, but he had a questioning look on his face.

Dean walked to him, grabbed the waist of his sleep pants and pulled them down. Cas stepped out of them. Dean smiled at the beginnings of an erection on Cas.

Dean walked Cas to a counter and told him to bend over it. Cas did and Dean loved the look of his baby bent for him and he could see the tight little puckered hole, just waiting for him.

He reached around and put two fingers in Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked on them greedily. Then Dean took them out of Cas’ mouth and shoved them up his hole. Cas gasped and Dean just loved the feel of how tight Cas was around them. He was just this tight when Dean fucked him. The thought made Dean’ already rigid cock jump and get just a bit bigger.

He fucked Cas with his fingers while he kissed along Cas’ spine. He ran his tongue along it and Cas made some very erotic sounds. 

“Gonna fuck you senseless, baby boy. Gonna shove my big cock into your tight little hole and fuck you still you can’t stand up.”

Cas moaned and said “Yes” very quietly.

Dean didn’t have lube, so spit was gonna have to do it. He let a long line of spit fall over Cas’ ass. He used the fingers to swirl it around and then he grabbed his cock and positioned himself. He shoved in and Cas gasped and jerked.

“Sorry it if hurts baby.”

“No, no, it’s alright, Dean. It hurt just the right amount.”

Dean kissed his back again and pushed in all the way. He held a moment to allow Cas to relax a little more, then he began to plow into Cas with a frenzy. He actually lifted Cas’ feet off the floor a little when he thrust in. 

God damn it was good. He was going to have to take Cas like this a lot more. He made a mental note to have lube in the kitchen. 

He was sure Cas was having a good time, based on what he was saying.

“Oh lord, Dean, oh shit it’s good oh my god oh oh oh…”

Dean reached around and found Cas; cock and began to run his hand up and down it. Cas moaned low in his throat and thrust his cock in and out of Dean’s hand. Soon, he came all over the cabinets.

Feeling Cas clench around his cock was all it took for Dean. Fucking Cas was like putting your cock in a hot velvet vise anyway, but when he clenched it sent Dean to another place entirely.

Dean flooded Cas with hot cum. Cas moaned more and pushed back on Dean. When he got soft he pulled out and stood back, watching his cum run out of Cas’ ass and down his legs. It was a beautiful sight. He used his hand and scooped up some, and put it in Cas’ mouth. Cas licked every bit off his hand.

 

Dean chuckled as he turned Cas around and said, “I’m gonna clean you up.”

He went and got a damp cloth and cleaned up Cas’ legs.

Cas said, “Fuck, Dean that was incredible.”

 

Dean smiled, “Yeah, I can’t believe I haven’t done that before.”

  
  


There was an unexpected cold snap and Dean’s leg was really aching. He didn’t want to tell Cas, afraid that he would worry. But eventually, he began to limp a little and Cas picked up on it right away.

“Your leg is hurting you.” Cas looked stern.

 

“Yeah, it is a little. It’s just the cold babe, nothing to worry about.” 

Cas put his hands on his hips, which signaled that he was not to be blown off.

“You need to take some pain relievers and put heat on that leg right away.”

With that, he went off in search of Naprosyn and the heating pad. Dean sighed, this was just what he didn’t want.

When Cas came back, Dean tried to tell him that he was fine but Cas was just ignoring him.

 

Dean was on the couch with the heating pad on his leg. He had to admit, it felt good. It really pissed him off that he was having pain. He had to work and the wedding was coming up, there was no time for him to be laid up.

Cas fussed over him and it was sort of nice but again, Dean had a strong sense of what a man does to take care of his family, and Cas was his family. He sure couldn’t take care of Cas if Cas was taking care of him.

After dinner, Cas sat down with Dean. He took Dean’s hand and said, “Baby, I know you are feeling like you are less than manly because of your leg. I want you to remember when we first met, I took care of you then, and it led us to where we are today. You need to relax and let me make your leg better.”

Dean sighed and said that he would try.

 

Dean was forced to take a couple days off work because of his leg and that really irked him. He sat around with the heating pad on his leg and grumbled. At night, He was compelled to take Cas while they were spooning. Not the worst position but not really dominant either.

In about three days, the weather warmed up and Dean’s leg felt better. He began thinking they might need to move to a warmer place, maybe Arizona. He would talk to Cas about it after the wedding. He was not adding anything to Cas’ plate these days. He was so caught up in wedding plans he was like a little tornado in action.

 

Finally, it was May first. Gabe had arrived and was safely in a room in the motel. Cas’ other brother, Michael couldn’t make it. Cas was pretty sure that ‘couldn’t make it’ was code for ‘you’re marrying a man and yuck” but he didn’t let it get him down. Everything that could be done, had been done. Dean was so proud of Cas for handling all this. It was going to be a beautiful party.

 

They stood up together, no walking down the aisle for either of them. The ceremony itself was short and sweet. They decided to just let the Justice of the Peace use his own vows. Dean intended to tell Cas just how he felt later.

Then it was party time. Cas had a DJ whose specialty was oldies rock and that thrilled Dean. They danced their first dance as a married couple to I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore. They gazed into each other’s eyes and the entire world just melted away. 

There was a lot of booze and music and dancing and laughing and food. Everyone had a wonderful time. When it came time to cut the cake, Cas smeared some on Dean’s nose and got a plop of frosting in his face as payback.

It was getting a little late and Dean had a bit of a buzz on. He grabbed Cas and pulled him around a corner to a private spot. He kissed him passionately and said, “Can we go home, husband, so I can fuck your brains out?”

Cas grinned and said yeah, they sure could.

They said their goodbyes and left everyone to keep partying. The limo that Cas had rented took them home. They had decided not to go on a honeymoon. They will have saved a bunch of money and just spend the week at home with the phones off.

As soon as they got in the door, Dean was on Cas. 

“Hey, husband. I sure like the sound of that,” he said in between rough kisses.

Cas answered breathlessly, “Yes, my husband. It does sound wonderful.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was grinding his rock hard cock against Cas’ thigh and feeling Cas’ hard cock against his. He picked Cas up and carried him to the bedroom, which made Cas squeal and laugh.

He plunked Cas down on the bed and slowly took off all his clothes. When the shirt came off, Dean took his time sucking and licking Cas’ very sensitive nipples, biting them lightly until they were hard as rocks. Then Dean moved down to Cas’ pants. Dean popped the button open, then slowly unzipped the zipper. He pulled the pants down over Cas’ hips with Cas’ help. Then he pulled them all the way off.

This just left the boxers. It was very evident that Cas had an erection. Dean stripped quickly and then kneeled on the floor next to Cas. He reached in and pulled Cas’ hard, leaking cock out through the slit in the boxer and put it in his mouth. Cas whimpered and thrust into Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean took all of Cas’ cock into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the shaft. He moved his mouth up and down, sucking on the head. He lifted Cas’ balls and gently tugged on them. That was the tipping point for Cas. He said, “Dean, I’m cumming.” Dean pulled back until he just had the head in his mouth and waited. A long stream of hot salty cum hit the back of his throat and he swallowed every drop. He sucked on the head just to make sure Cas was done.

 

Cas was huffing but managed to say, “My god, Dean. You never do that.”

 

Dean smiled and answered, “The old Dean didn’t but your husband does.”

 

Cas hugged him so tightly he could hardly breathe.

 

“Well, may I reciprocate?” Cas asked.

 

“Nope” Dean said, “I’m still going to fuck you until you scream my name.”

 

Cas fell back on the bed and spread his legs wide.

  
  


Dean practically devoured Cas’ asshole. He licked it and shoved his tongue into it as far as he could. He swirled his tongue around the opening. After a bit, his fingers replaced his mouth. He finger-fucked Cas until he could get all four fingers in and out of him.

Then he took him. Dean positioned himself over Cas and shoved in all the way, never stopping until his balls slapped Cas’ ass

Cas’ yes were huge as he looked up at Dean. Dean rammed in and out of Cas hard and dirty. Cas met every thrust with a push up of his own. They held eye contact the entire time. Finally, Cas’ eyelashes fluttered and Dean felt hot cum splash on his belly. Cas had cum again.

This pushed Dean over the edge. He rammed in hard and just held his cock as far inside Cas as he could get, then felt it wash over him like a tidal wave. He filled Cas with his cum. He shot over and over again.

 

Cas was crying. Tears ran down his cheeks. Dean lay on the bed next to him and gathered him up in his arms.

 

“What is it, baby? What’s the matter?” Dean was concerned.

 

“Nothing is wrong, Dean. I am just so happy I can’t believe it. I love you so much and here you are, above me, pinning me down and fucking me senseless. It’s…it’s incredible.”

 

“Oh Cas, I love you too. And seeing you under me, knowing you are my husband, it’s incredible to me.”

 

Did they live happily ever after? Of course not, no one does. They had their share of fights, some silly and short, some longer and once, Dean slept in his car. But all in all, it was filled with laughter, and plenty of mind-blowing sex and an overflowing of love.

  
  
  



End file.
